1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp assembly for an advanced graphic port (AGP) display interface card, more specifically to a clamp assembly that makes assembling the AGP display interface card and a socket mounted on the circuit board easy.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, any kind of interface card is connected to a corresponding socket by an edge connector on the interface card and a slot in the socket mounted on a main circuit board. However, when the main circuit board is moved and the interface card in the socket is shaken, the edge connector can separate from the slot in the socket and cause the interface card and the socket to disconnect.
With reference to FIG. 8, an AGP or AGP PRO display interface card (50) uses a connecting device (70) to hold the interface card (50) in a socket (60). The socket (60) has a top, a bottom, two long sides and two ends. The AGP display interface card (50) has an edge connector (51) and an L-shaped hook (52). The edge connector (51) is pressed into the socket (60). The L-shaped hook (52) has a short side (not numbered) and a long side (not numbered). An extension (61) of each long side of the socket (60) extends out from one end (not numbered) of the socket (60). Each extension (61) has an outside surface, an inside surface and a pivot hole (611) defined on the inside surface of each extension (61).
The connecting device (70) has a body (not numbered) with two edges (not numbered), two pivots (72) formed respectively on opposite edges of the body and a handle (73). A through hole (71) is formed through the body. The pivots (72) and the handle (73) are integrally formed with the body. The two pivots (72) respectively correspond to the two pivot holes (611) so the connecting device (70) can be pivotally connected between the extensions of the socket (60). The handle (73) of the connecting device (70) is controlled to rotate the body on the socket (30). When the AGP display interface card (50) is inserted into the socket (60), the long side of the L-shaped hook (52) is inserted into the through hole (71) in the body of the connecting device (70). The connecting device (70) securely holds the AGP display interface card (50) in the socket (60). Therefore, the AGP display interface card (50) with the connecting device (70) is not easily separated from the socket (60). However the connecting device (70) still has some drawbacks including:
(1) a weak connection between the AGP display interface card and the socket having a pivotal connecting with the connecting device; and
(2) a complex design with very small tolerances such as the distance or gaps between the hook, position of the through hole and the pivot holes in the socket.
Therefore, the present invention provides a clamp assembly for an AGP display interface card to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a clamp assembly that has easy operation and securable connecting capability for connecting between an AGP display interface card and a socket on a main circuit board.
Another objective of the present invention is that the clamp assembly is simple and inexpensive.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.